Needles, Smack and a Shot of Jack
by Little Ms LBP
Summary: That's what little Bitches are made of. Ellie see's life as one long bad trip, until she meets Jake Brockman. Read as they struggle with the dark side of addiction. Jake/OC Rated M for good measure
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own any characters from Outnumbered. I only own those of my own creation**

Ellie sat down at her desk, pulling the sleeves of her overly large cardigan so that the sleeves covered her hands and you could only see her pale digits peeking out from the grey fabric. It was a habit she had, something she did when she was feeling low, and just wanted to cover up and hide from the world. Although, saying that she was feeling "low" was a ridiculous understatement. She felt like someone had purposefully stomped on her, then set her on fire for good measure. She had spent most of the morning coming down off of a bad trip, spending half an hour splashing cold water on her face to try and wake up from the nightmare in her head. She avoided coffee at all costs, the stuff just made the hallucinations worse and made the shaking in her hands more prominent, something that she definitely didn't need. She rubbed her temples, closing her eyes for a couple of seconds before the thundering of feet sounded outside of the door, causing an explosion of noise to go off as the other twenty-something kids showed up for form room. Ellie sighed, giving up on trying to get rid of her head ache, she'd take some paracetamol later, it was too risky to try right now. Instead, she rested her fingers on the edge of her desk and inspected her chipped nail polish, waiting for registration to finish.

Jake walked into form room with his mates, chatting some shit about who was better at pulling girls or something, when he noticed that Ellie was sat on her own in the classroom again. This was nothing new, the dark haired girl was small and made for an easy target for the bullies, but considering he had a bit of a thing for her, he felt like he should at least grow some balls and defend her, or at least give her some company. But instead, he sat on the other side of the room with his mates, keeping an eye on her from afar. She was doing that thing with her jumper again, pulling the sleeves down, like she was nervous about something. Or cold. Jake didn't really look into it as his mates were doing something stupid with some rulers they had found and was given the duty of helping them take a picture of a rather crude shape they had made with it. His mates knew that he fancied Ellie, a lot of guys did. She was gorgeous. But she kept to herself a lot, not wanting to really get close to anyone and avoiding social contact as much as possible. Now that he thought about it, Jake didn't think she'd ever had a boyfriend. Or friends for that matter. No she did have mates up until year ten, when she just cut herself off from everyone. Well, she was a challenge to say the least. And Jake liked a challenge.

The bell rang, dismissing everyone from the form room and everyone dispersed into the corridor. Ellie just tried to stay on her feet as much as she possibly could, letting the flow of people guide her to where she needed to be next. Where that was, she had no idea. The girl could just about remember what day it was, never mind what she had to do during them. She continued to shuffle along, surrounded by morons and arsey gits who think they can get in her pants. She might have been in English, but she probably wouldn't find out as she was stopped in her tracks when an arm shot out and blocked her path. She looked up to see Jonah Mitchell, a pizza faced boy from her year, with a sickening smirk on his face.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked tauntingly. The petite girl just shugged in response, which was quite an honest answer. Unfortunately Jonah didn't see it that way, his brows furrowed slightly, he leaned towards Ellie in a threatening manner, looming over her.

"Not in the mood to talk today? I thought you enjoyed our chats." He teased, causing all of his pasty brained mates to snicker pitifully. When the smaller girl didn't respond he shoved her, and she had to put some effort in to keeping herself upright. This didn't go unnoticed by Jonah and he shoved her again, harder this time, so that she fell backwards. Although, instead of ending up horizontal on the floor like she expected to, she fell into something rather solid. And tall. She glanced up behind her and saw Jake Brockman, some kid who lived down the road from her, standing there. He gripped onto her shoulders gently, looking down at her with a concerned expression before his gaze flickered up to the worlds largest moron in front of her.

"What's going on?" He asked suspiciously, subtly pulling Ellie away from Jonah.

"I was just helpin' 'er with directions. She gets a bit lost sometimes." The acne ridden giant said forcefully, taking a step towards Jake, who stepped in front of her to face up to the idiot threatening her.

"Well, I'm in english with her now," The tall brunette started casually, "I'll take her there, y'know, give you some space." He finished, shrugging with a smirk on his face, as if he was doing Jonah a massive favor. The two stared each other out for a few seconds, before Jonah nodded and stepped back, giving Ellie and Jake the chance to get past him. The petite brunette's defender turned and smiled down at her softy, resting a hand on her back and pushing her gently along. The collective clan of knob'eds sneered at them as they walked past and that gave Ellie chills, although, that could have just been her fucked up internal thermometer. The two walked in silence and after turning a few corners, the smaller girl stopped. She looked up at Jake with a confused look in her eyes and her brows furrowed and asked as she swayed slightly,

"Are we really in english now?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the positive response to this fic! It means a lot to me, so thank you.**

**I do not own any characters from Outnumbered. I only own those of my own creation**

It had been a couple of weeks since Jake had stood up to Jonah for Ellie and since then Jake hadn't really left her side. She noted that he was good company to have around, his chatter was easy to tune in to and helped her block out the annoying buzz in her head when she was crashing hard, he was in nearly all of her classes and he walked her to all of them, even to the ones they didn't have together. He didn't seem to expect her to respond or add much to the conversation and was always pleasantly surprised when she did throw her opinion into the mix. The relationship worked, Jake didn't pry into Ellie's personal life and she didn't want him to shut up about his. Occasionally she let him in for a second and he'd piece together her life like a jigsaw, with the snippets she gave him. Like, Jake knew that she lived with her Nan, but he didn't know a lot about her parents and she never brought them up in conversation, so he just left it. And he knew that she could barely concentrate on school work because she had a lot of trouble sleeping, so he just took down extra notes and slipped them into her bag. Not that she noticed or anything. But he sort of expected this from her, a troubled background that she wasn't really that willing to speak of. He didn't even consider her to have a drug habit until they were sat in form together (again, another small but noticeable development in their friendship) filling out a personality quiz for PSHE **(A/N: PSHE in Britain is sort of like life lessons)** and he looked over at her quiz, expecting her to be finished like he was but was shocked to see that she was stuck in the second question. So far all she had written was "Ellie Henrichson" and when the first question asked how she was doing, she simply wrote "Shit Thanks for asking." but that she had been completely stumped when she was asked to list her hobbies.

"You okay?" He asked her softly, so that he didn't disturb the rest of form. She looked at him with her sleepy blue eyes and just blinked at him before whispering back,

"I just don't have any hobbies." She looked down at her quiz, rolling her pen between her fingers lazily.

"You don't do anything for fun?" Jake asked her, causing her to stop and think for a second.

"Does weed count?" She asked with a small smile, piercing through his blue eyes with hers. He just looked at her with his mouth hanging open slightly, moderately gobsmacked.

"You smoke?"

"On occasion. I prefer pills though, or needles." she shrugged casually, looking back down at her quiz. She didn't show it, but she was scared that she had put him off. She liked having him around, and didn't particularly want to go back to being the loner.

"I'm not entirley sure if those are the types of hobbies that they want to hear about." Jake said with a chuckle, shaking off the surprise he had felt before. Ellie giggled back, causing the tall boys smile to grow.

"What have you put down then?" She asked, sliding his sheet towards her and glancing down at it. She snorted as she read through his supposed hobbies.

"What?" Jake asked, feigning innocence. Ellie just looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm just trying to imagine you in cycling shorts and a fluorescent helmet." She said before tryig to hide her smile with her sleeve. Jke was abou to argue back when the teacher called out saying they only had five minutes left. Ellie went back to her quiz, scribbling answers in furiously and hiding them away from Jake. Once she had finshed, she dropped her pen on the desk and leant back in her chair. The dark haired boy looked over at the finished quiz and laughed at her answers.

**Hobbies**: Imagining Jake Brockman in cycling gear.

**How often do you actively do this hobby**: I never stop. The thought of his thighs in lycra pants drives me mental.

**Would you recommend this hobby to anyone else**: No way. My spandex covered fantasies are all for me thank you very much.

"You are not handing this in." Jake stated with a grin. Ellie snatched the paper away before he could even think of taking it and dazzled him with a wolf like grin. Before the dark haired boy could even tell her otherwise, the petite girl was up and making her way to the front desk, placing her quiz on a pile of others. Jake was up straight after her and didn't even acknowledge the look of shock from the teacher as he covered her quiz with his own. Ellie sat back down and grinned at Jake. He sat down with a sigh and stared ahead of him.

"I cannot believe you handed that in." He said to her, causing her grin to grow wider. The bell rang, causing everyone to rise out of their seats. Jake pulled his bag onto his shoulder and followed his dark haired companion out of the room.

"I seriously can't believe that you handed that in." He said incredulously as they walked through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welp, guess who isn't dead guys.**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own anything other than the original characters and storyline. The rest belongs to the BBC.**

To say that Ellie was out of it was a complete understatement. She was tripping out of her mind, rendering her incapable of making any logical decisions and fucking up her internal compass. She was currently sat on her doorstep, waiting for Jake to turn up and walk her to school, holding her head between her legs to stop the spinning sensation.

"Ell?" The dark haired girl looked up slowly to see Jake looking down at her, concern etched across his features, "You all right?" It took Ellie a few seconds to realise that he had said anything, and when she did she just nodded and mumbled a semi-coherent answer. Jake squatted down in front of her before gently grabbing her shoulders,

"You don't look to good." Ell just shrugged, motioning for him to help her up. He did so and waited til she was steady enough to stand before they started walking. Somewhere along the 25 minute walk between her house and the school, Ellie had slipped her hand into Jake's and found herself leaning on him for support, so she didn't end up face flat on the pavement. She felt lucky to have a majority of her lessons with Jake as her morning continued in pretty much the same manner, her not having any clue to her immediate surroundings and him having to guide her along like a lost child.

Lunch time was a sort of issue, Jake didn't want his other friends to feel like he had completely blown them off for Ellie so he spent his lunch times sitting with them, leaving Ellie to entertain herself for 50 minutes. She had made some sort of attempt to meander around to the back of the sport hall for a fag but found herself sitting in one of the sinks in the girls toilet, looking through her pockets for some sort of pain relief for her headache. When she pulled out the tiny pill bottle filled with extra strong prescription painkillers for one Isaac Finkle, she didn't think twice about pouring a higher than recommended amount into her palm and chucking them back. Ellie had to hold herself steady as she hopped down from the sink and almost crumpled to the floor.

She doesn't remember getting to afternoon registration, stumbling in just after the bell went and plonked herself down in her spot next to Jake. Ellie furrowed her brows at him as she watched his mouth move but the words were muffled and fuzzy.

"What?" She asked, trying to stop her vision from going blurry by blinking rapidly. Jake leaned over and gripped her chin gently, moving her head so that he could look directly at her. He bit his lip with concern as he saw her dilated pupils and the dazed, barely there expression glazed over them.

"You're fucking burnt aren't you?" He whispered to her, his concern growing as she blinked sleepily, as if she couldn't quite see him. Ell was silent for a moment before she answered him,

"I just need to make it through the, the um," She swallowed, closing her eyes, "The next hour." She opened her eyes again as the bell shrilled, wincing as the noise drilled into her head. Jake stood, going around to her side of the desk and grabbed her elbow to pull her up. She allowed him to lead, her mind that fuzzy and her vision that blurred that she didn't really care where she was headed.

Ellie was either a teleporter or she was just that fucked that she kept blacking out every so often because one minute she found herself being pulled out of form by Jake and the next she was gazing at the whiteboard while the biology professor droned on about enzymes. She continued to gaze for a little while until she felt something warm dribble down her lip. She frowned as she raised her hand to her face, pressing her lip where she felt the warm liquid dribbling down her face.

_"Ell?" _She heard a muffled voice that she recognised but couldn't quite place as she pulled her hand away and looked at her blood covered fingertips. _"Miss Henrichson, do you need to see the nurse?" _A second voice joined in, the statement dripped with concern. Ellie just rubbed the red fluid between her fingertips, before looking up at Jake, whose face was swimming in front of her own. She flashed him a grin before her whole world went black.

**A/N: Probably not the best thing I've written but I needed to update sometime right?**


End file.
